Portable communication and/or computing devices (“mobile devices”) can often be linked to various networks. For example, cell phones can be used to browse web sites offered through the Internet. Additionally, some cell phones can send and receive text messages in addition to offering normal voice communications using an RF communications link. Further, some cell phones can receive and store data such as ring tones and themes (e.g., for user interfaces) via their RF communications link.
Some mobile devices have flash memory in which an operating system (OS) to be executed by a processor is stored. The mobile device may execute the OS directly from the flash memory (i.e., an image of the OS stored in the flash memory). Such mobile devices are also referred to herein as “embedded devices”. An OS provider may update an OS from time-to-time to incorporate new features (e.g., security features) or correct “bugs”. However, updating an OS (also referred to herein as an “image update”) on an embedded device can be burdensome due to limitations inherent in embedded devices and the way they are typically used.